Adole
Adole is a main character and, in her own words, a "white powerhouse vocalist" owner of "platnem ablums, and 60 gramys" and the vois of an angle also refered to as "the gretest vois in the werld." She is continually mocked for her weight and sloth, and refers to her stans as Adolephants. SEASON 1 'Episode 4 - Bron Dis Wey' Adole is first seen toward the end of the episode when Kety Perr approaches her asking her to buy her latest ablum "Tenge Drem". Adole tells her that she rather not, but when Kety tells her that it has a candy smell to it, Adole devours her and the CD. Nekci approaches Adole and makes fun of her weight. Adole doesn't really appreciate it. She also tells Nekci that she's pregnant. 'Episode 5 - Haus Perty' Adole is a guest at Ke@$h£rs house party and is hungry as usual. When Adole notices that Merna + The Dermonds takes the last mini cheesecake, she is devastated and her hit jam "Sum1 Like U" plays in the background. Later on, Adole is seen talking to Rhenna and tells her that she ate a bit too much. Rhenna asks if she's okay. They can hear someone talking in Adole's stomach, and she tells Rhenna that she thinks she's going into labor. As Ke@$h£r performs "Blow" and the party generally goes tits up Adole "gives birth" to Kety by shooting her out of her body. The next morning, Adole thanks Ke@$h£r for the banging party, and has Kety in a stroller. She takes her role as mother seriously, referring to Kety as "my preshus child." She is distraught when Kety's stroller rolls into the street and she gets hit by the "Pert Of Me In 3D" bus. 'Episode 6 - Wid Awoke' Medoner asks Adole if she "has a second" to talk. Adole sarcastically responds saying, "yes a second platinum ablum, thanks for asking." She assumes Medoner is there because she wants to collaborate with her, which is true. Adole ducks out of the collab to visit Kety at Merier Care's hospital. Adole is annoyed to learn that Kety is only in a slight coma. She seems to be disappointed that "my boby is a few gramys short of my gramy displey shelf if you catch my dreft". Also, Adole tells Medoner that she doesn't think she can make it to her MDNE concert. Kety then offers for her to go to "Pert Of Me In 3D" with her and Merier. In her haste to avoid her daughter's film, Adole quickly changes into MDNE apparel and leaves with Medoner and Rhenna. 'Episode 7 - The MDNE Tore' Adole shows up at Haus Of Gags for Medoner's concert and questions why Gags rented out the house to Medoner. She takes a comment from Bayonse to be throwing shade and proceeds to verbally eviscerate her. She also shades Lona Delery for her sleep-inducing and low-selling music. 'Episode 8 - The Flop Musec Awerds' Adole is brashly confident when waddling the red carpet at the 2012 FMAs. She wins the first award of the night for "Most Atenshun Seking Pulisty Stunt" in honor of her pregnancy with Kety. Bayonse, in disguise, ruins Adole's acceptance speech, enraging Adole. Adole goes outside to have a fag when she sees Nekci toss the envelope containing the name of the winner of Quen Flop of the Year: Adole herself. She is among the suspects when a stage light is dropped onto Nekci's head at the end of the show. 'Episode 9 - Rhenna Holidey' Adole is unseen until the very end of the episode where she declares it "shit" due to her absence and promises to play a prominent role in the season finale. 'Episode 10 - P£nk Frondey' Despite her boasting in Episode 9 Adole is barely in this episode. She is at the recording studio and mocks Xtine for proposing a collab with Gags. The three of them happen upon the Kety Perr Hostage Crisis at P£nk's movie theater. SEASON 2 'Episode 11 - True Or Dire' Adole hits up Rhenna on Skipe and proposes they go shopping for costumes to wear to Brinty's Halloween party. She receives a "Skyforl--I mean, Skipe" buddy request from someone who she assumes is Bayonse. 'Episode 12 - Vagetorien' Adole and Rhenna take a break from costume shopping to grab tons of food at McDolan's. Adole proclaims herself a "vagetorien" which she thinks means she can eat anything she wants as long as it has a "vogetabel" in it. She remarks on the coincidence of P£nk, XTine, and Lol Kem all being in the same place together again, which almost makes for a reunion of "Lody Marmlide," except MIA or whoever it was is missing. She attends Lol Kem's funeral after Nekci kills the bitch, then leaves hastily to prepare for Brinty's Halloween party. 'Episode 13 - The Holowen Goast' Adole shows up at Brinty's party accompanied by XTine, who was tipped off when she saw Adole buying a pumpkin. Adole is generally unimpressed with the party and sarcastically mistakes Share for a ghost. She does not believe that Nekci has seen a ghost. Category:Main characters Category:Characters